He Did It For Me
by Sasha Warren
Summary: Ginny looks back on her obsession with Draco Malfoy, the love she felt and the pain of being turned away. It's short and sweet, please R/R. H/some girl R/Hr and D/G


He Did It For Me  
  
By Sasha Warren  
  
Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling!   
  


This is in Ginny's POV.   
  
I never was talented at anything. I was never considered extra special, by anyone. My brothers, they all had something. Even Ron became especially talented in the dating department in his fifth year. In sixth year, I found a new passion. I loved writing. Words seemed to flow so perfectly from my quill, creating songs, poems, and stories. As I got older , my innocent crush on the famous Harry Potter faded away. I never really loved him, I suppose. Instead, I became fixated with the silvery eyes of another. Perhaps I desired him so, because I could not have him. His snide remarks at my friends didn't bother me so much anymore.   
  
As the year went on, I began to love him, though secretly. I became infatuated with his perfect eyes, and smooth blonde hair. I remember, it was at Christmas that I confessed my love to him. He looked at me strangely, as if I were crazy and turned away. How it stabbed at me. I was broken, pushed away by the one I so desired. The more he turned me away, the more my childish fantasies became real. One day, as I sat, twirling my flaming hair around my finger, I began to write. I continued to write a long story about our future, our marriage, and everything. It was meant to be, I know it.   
  
That year, Harry discovered he liked me. He asked me to be with him, but I had to decline. I told him I liked someone else. I didn't tell him who, he'd have a fit. Ron had already asked Hermione out and I figure he was lonely. He wasn't too dissapointed though, he had become quite a player, and didn't waste a day to ask out Lavender Brown, who gleefully excepted.   
  
And, I still loved him. I can still picture his perfect face. He was so angelic, so perfect, and I so desired him. Yet, he wanted nothing to do with stupid Virginia Weasley. I was too juvenile, too imperfect, for him.   
  
One day, as I was walking around school, I saw him. He looked so casual and wonderful. I could not help myself. I ran to him, grabbing his head and forcing him to kiss me. I savored his perfect taste. He pulled away from me, looking afraid. He tried to struggle against me. He was stronger and he won. He grabbed my shoulders. He called me a 'little girl' who 'didn't understand. The words dug deep into my soul. I grabbed him again, catching him off guard. I flung my long freckled arms around his neck, holding fast. He thrashed, trying to throw me off. I kissed his entire face, savoring his smell. He suceeded again to toss me off. I hit the hard floor, my knee cutting and bleeding. He look horrified.   
"I-I didn't mean to." he started. I smiled, was he apologizing?   
I felt like a pathetic dog, begging for scraps. He lifted me up. I ran to him once more, burying my face in his arms and sobbing. He moved me face away and looked into my eyes.   
"Ginny-" he began.  
"Yes?" I asked eagerly.  
"You can't do this."   
"Why not? Don't you like me?"  
"Ginny, I really do like you, but it wouldn't work."  
"Why?" I pleaded.  
"Goodbye." he said softly. He tilted up my chin and kissed me. So soft, so perfect. I never wanted him to leave. He lifted away. I could tell him didn't want to. His loving eyes turned so familiar. So cold, so gray, so like him. He slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor sobbing.   
"No Draco!"  
I screamed.  
"I love you! Please take me! I'll do anything!" I sobbed pathetically.   
He narrowed his eyes, looking sad, then furrowed his eyebrows.   
"Shove off Weasley!" he spat.  
"NO!" I latched onto his leg.   
He pulled away, his foot hitting my head.  
I began to cry more.  
"No Draco, please!"   
He simply spat at me and walked away.  
  
He hated me and I loved him.   
  
About a week later I recieved a letter from him. My anger was still lingering and I simply shoved the letter in my pocket.   
  
Later that year, he was killed in a brave attempt to defeat Voldemort. He never stood a chance. I remember his mangled body, lying at my feet. I didn't leave it for a week straight. Mum thought I was crazy. Then I remembered the letter. I found it in the same pocket of my jeans and pulled it out:   
  
_My Dearest Ginny,   
  
I'm sorry it has to be this way. I have felt for you ever since I met you. I hated you because I loved you. I am in much danger, Voldemort and his followers are after me since my father betrayed them. I am sorry. I love you.   
  
Draco_  
  
I was surprised. I didn't know he was capable of loving. He did it for me. He knew he would die sooner or later. He did it to spare me the pain.   
  
I will always love him. He is forever preserved in my heart. He will linger in me until I no longer live. I have never married, I am married to Draco in my heart. I could never love another. Hermione and Ron are married as I knew they would. They have multitudes of children scattered everywhere. Oh how I envy them. Draco and I could have had that. Harry fell in love and settled down with a girl that he met while on tour with Quidditch. Me, I'm an old maid. I never married and I never did anything useful with my life. Yet, I am satisfied. I followed my dream. All I ever wanted was to know he cared. He did it for me. He loved me.   
  
Goodbye Draco, I will love you forever.   
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
